


Just a Touch

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: So something a little more angsty, I guess, but can you do touch-starved Eggsy? As in, Harry and/or Merlin slowly have to recondition Eggsy to realize that when they touch him it's okay, he doesn't have to flinch or fear a hit?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).



He raises his hand slowly, telegraphing his movements as best he can. Merlin’s used to it now, the twitch in his eye, Eggsy turning his head just slightly away from his hand. He’s used to the guilty looks when Eggsy knows he’s been caught doing it.

The first time Merlin had reached for Eggsy, quick and with intent, he’d squeezed his eyes shut and taken a step back, his fist trembling at his side. Merlin had quickly lowered his hand, bile rising in his throat. He would make sure the man responsible for Eggsy’s fear suffered greatly.

Every time after that was a slow conditioning of Eggsy’s body and mind into trusting him. Merlin refused to let Eggsy’s guilt over his responses linger. He would kiss him slowly, pressing gently against his lips to ease away the frown that would appear.

But this time, there is no flinch, no shying away. Eggsy just leans into the hand on his cheek. Merlin’s heart skips a beat, and his grin is brilliant as he rubs his thumb back and forth along Eggsy’s face. The smile that appears on the lad’s face is the best thing Merlin has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
